Isolation
The ability to isolate oneself from the world. Variation of Nonexistent Physiology. Also Called *Exclusion *Exile *Lone Existence *Loneliness *Separation Capabilities The user is capable of turning themselves completely imperceptible and nonexistent to the rest of the world where as they can see them. For all practical purposes, they do not exist. The user does not occupy any physical space, cannot be seen, heard, felt, smelled or otherwise detected by any natural sense. Nor is it possible to detect them by any other form of earthly detection, such as radar or sonar. Additionally, the consequences of interacting with the environment are also imperceptible and undetectable, e.g: fingerprints, shoe prints, breathing condensation, or any other telling markings. The user leaves no trace of their presence on any surface or in the world around them while their ability is active. Applications *Absolute Concealment *Mental Nonexistence *Physical Nonexistence *Users take up no physical space and are thus not blocked by solid objects such as walls or barriers. *Advanced users may be able to isolate individual parts of their body, allowing objects such as bullets or other projectiles to phase through them. *Advanced users may be able to remove themselves from the flow of existence, in a manner similar to stopping time, space and reality to perform actions within the stopped flow of expanse. Variations *Temporal Isolation Associations *Death Aspect Inducement *Imperceptibility *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Intangibility *Invisibility *Nonexistent Physiology *Omnilock *Reality Separation *Spirit Physiology *Unknown Inducement *Unreachability Limitations *Performing any actions that require interaction with the physical world (Attempting to pick up objects, etc.) would not be possible while this ability is active. *The user may not be able to extend this ability to other objects or people if not in physical contact with them, if they are able to at all. *Users carry any implanted devices within them while utilizing this ability, thereby allowing themselves to be tracked even when this ability is active. *Users may not be able to communicate with allies while this ability is active. *Users of Omni-Perception may be immune. Known Users * Takizawa Yuta (Alive: The Final Evolution) * Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan); via the Unknown Land * Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Swamp Thing (DC Comics); via Entering Abaton * Ain (Elsword); via Abschluss * Exalted with Elsewhere charms (Exalted) * Shingetsu Ernesta Fukami (Granbelm); after becoming the Princeps Mage * Cubia (.hack series) * Morti (.hack//Legend of the Twilight) * Zefie (.hack//Legend of the Twilight) * Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) * Isobu/Three-Tails (Naruto) * The Twelve (Planescape) * SCP-451 - Mister Lonely (SCP Foundation) * SCP-1467 - The Man that Wasn't (SCP Foundation) Known Objects * The Void (Amazing World of Gumball) * Avalon (Fate/Stay Night) * Edda (Gokukoku no Brynhildr); via Edda's Inner World * Nowhere (Planescape) * SCP-1310 - Examination Room 10 (SCP Foundation) Gallery Takizawa_Yuuta.jpg|Takizawa Yuta's (Alive: The Final Evolution) force-fields isolates the confines from the outside world. Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) isolated his own soul in limbo due to heavily mutilating it for his purpose of achieving immortality. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mental Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power